


Christmas Traditions

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent drabbles [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco and Harry introduce their families to new traditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 22 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also for the prompt of 'introducing Christmas traditions to each other' at dracoharry100 and the prompt of [Christmas bunny](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/3c2456f359754dc98d34ce56974e4a82_zpsenfrfqmi.jpg.html) at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com). And day 22 at adventchallenge.

Lily hummed, skipping instead of walking, enjoying the day out. Harry kept a tight hold of her hand, but Draco was just watching her, amused yet unsure.

"So we're going to go see a Christmas bunny?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes. Sort of. The owner of a bookshop has been bringing his bunny to his shop for the one week before Christmas for the last few years. Even puts a hat on it."

Draco sipped his coffee. "And you go see it every year?"

"Tradition now," Harry said with a shrug. He stopped Lily before she could skip across an intersection in her excitement.

"Funny, these traditions of ours," Draco said. "Wiltshire got its first snowfall today so the house elfs finally made a batch of shortbread biscuits. It's some order from my grandmother that no one thought to change. So we can't have shortbread biscuits until after the first snowfall of the season."

"Christmas bunny and shortbread," Harry said. "I'm almost positive Lily will mention this to her kids, too."

Draco smiled, thinking about Lily carrying on both their traditions. That sounded pretty good. He cautiously took Lily's free hand and she grinned at him.

"Off to see the Christmas bunny and biscuits later!" Draco said.

Lily cheered and Harry winked at Draco.


End file.
